


Power Switch

by PlanetaryRose



Series: Lord Whoredak [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hordak is a needy bitch, Masochism, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacles, Woman on Top, i think that is everything?, men getting pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: Shadow Weaver loves seeing Hordak come apart by her hands.
Relationships: Hordak/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Lord Whoredak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Power Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the part two of my Shadow Weaver/Hordak fic! You do not need to read the first part as both are just pure, pwp smut ;) Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this so enjoy!

She prepared him with slow but precise movements of her fingers, spreading him open for her. He laid with his head back and eyes closed but his panting breath showed how affected he was. Shadow Weaver chuckled, always intrigued by the reactions she could cause.

Cracking his eyes open, Hordak said, “Get on with it al-“

His words interrupted by a gasp. Caused by a precise jab of Shadow Weaver’s fingers.

“Patience. All good things take time after all.”

Massaging his prostate directly had his irritation subside, replaced with perfect, choked moans and heaving breaths. She didn’t get to do this often with him, so when the time came, she took her time with it, drawing out the pleasure and pain for as long as possible. She enjoyed when she got to be fully incharge, it exhilarated her to think that someone such as Hordak would relinquish such control to her and only her. And to get to see him like this? Desperate, needy, and completely under her control? It was worth everything.

Finally she withdrew her fingers, Hordak whimpering at being left empty, but they were both ready for more. She climbed off the bed, a hand going to Hordak’s face to stroke it to calm his protest. This couldn’t proceed without the right tools after all. On the nearby table laid a harness and a variety of dildos to be paired with it. Her fingers danced above the toys as she hummed in thought. Looking back towards the bed she saw Hordak watching her, a desperate and strained expression on his face.

“Hmm, I wonder which we should use tonight. Perhaps this one?” Shadow Weaver spoke as she picked up the smallest of the dildos and held it up.

She couldn’t help the devious smirk that crossed her face as she saw Hordak frown slightly.

Setting it down she continued, “No, no, that one won’t do at all. It’s been too long since I last got to fuck you.”

Hordak groaned at those words but his eyes never left Shadow Weaver.

“How about… _you_ decide? You deserve it after all that teasing and preparing.”

Hordak licked his lips before replying, “The red one.”

Shadow Weaver wasn’t even the tiniest bit surprised. Hordak was always a needy bitch when he was the one being fucked so of course he would choose their largest toy. And Shadow Weaver loved to see his body take such a big dick, loved to see him undone by it, by her.

Picking it up from the table and putting on the harness, the length and girth of the dildo made Shadow Weaver need to hold the base to walk properly, and that sight only turned Hordak on more. Ten inches long and girthy, it filled Hordak up so well, and would leave him absolutely wrecked.

Making her way to the bed Shadow Weaver climbed back to her position between Hordak’s legs. He attempted to sit up but her hand came to his chest to stop him. For a moment he didn’t move, would he fight her? He finally made a decision as he slowly lowered himself back down. Instead he used his words.

“Get on with it then before I find someone else more capable.” Hordak spat out.

In an instant however, black tentacles shot out around them, tangling around his arms and chest, one settling over his mouth to keep him silent. He struggled for a moment but quickly gave up, knowing how futile it would be to fight against Shadow Weaver’s powers.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” She began, “You were being so good for me before, I even let you pick out the toy.”

As she spoke she started to push forward, the tip of the dildo being swallowed by Hordak’s hole, a muffled moan being heard from the man. Smiling deviously she stopped there, occasionally inching forward slightly to only back out until just the head was left in. She did this a few times, watching Hordak’s eyes flutter closed and mouth falling open, mouthing against the tentacle gagging him.

Shadow Weaver continued speaking, “But maybe you don’t deserve this anymore.”

She quickly pulled out as she said this, enjoying the look on Hordak’s face as his eyes popped open and he struggled against his restraints, protest muffled. He attempted to shove his hips downward, but Shadow Weaver made sure to have her tentacles hold him tight. So desperate, she loved it. Running her hands over the quivering muscles of his thighs, smiling down at him cruelly before sighing and moving closer. She may love seeing him desperate but at the same time it made it harder to resist him as well. She wanted to break him apart further, take his pleasure as her own.

The groan once she slowly inserted the tip again was more than worth it. And his body swallowed it so beautifully. This time Shadow Weaver didn’t stop. She slid in until she was fully seated inside of him, hips pressed to his. Letting the shadow fade from around his lips, Shadow Weaver then started to make small circles with her hips, rubbing right against his most sensitive regions. The effect was immediate as a full body shiver moved through Hordak and his mouth fell open.

Taking it slow at first, Shadow Weaver pulled out before sliding back in fully but slowly. Repeating this motion had strings of soft sighs and moans pouring from Hordak’s lips, and his eyes closed blissfully. Once Shadow Weaver was sure that Hordak was lost in the pleasure she changed up the pace. Now, she started to slam into him, fast and hard, each jab of her hips made to hit his prostate with surgical precision. 

The stuttered gasp for air from Hordak when she first changed the pace was intoxicating. His body fought and arched against the restraints as the sharp bolts of pleasure, and sometimes pain, raced down his spine. His open mouth let every delicious noise he made freely out. It only spurred Shadow Weaver on more.

She could keep him like this for hours, just enjoying every noise he made, and every reaction from his pliant, willing body. Sometimes she would, but all she wanted now was to see him come undone under her, then to take more until she was satisfied.

Leaning over him, she moved until he was nearly bent in half, having more shadowed tentacles form to help hold his legs up and open. To Hordak it made him feel like she was able to reach a deeper angle. His cock bounced neglected between them before Shadow Weaver reached a hand down between them. His hiss of pleasure told her how close he was.

“Fuck.. please, fuck, Shado-” Hordak’s pleas were cut off by a moan as she started to play with the tip of his penis, almost too sensitive.

Shadow Weaver started to jack him off, quick and rough like her thrust between his legs. It didn’t take more than a few moments after that for him to come undone beneath her. His thighs seized and quivered as his voice went hoarse from the force of his scream. His cock spasmed in Shadow Weavers grip, spilling over her hand and his chest.

The roaring in Hordak’s ears seemed to go on for hours before his senses slowly started to return to him. His body slowly slumped in its restraints. Fully spent only his harsh pants filled the room.

Above him, Shadow Weaver smiled deviously. He always came beautifully but Shadow Weaver was not fully satisfied yet. Instead her hand, still wrapped around his cock, moved to twist around the sensitive head. Hordak took a sharp, hissing breath through clenched teeth as the pleasure-pain of overstimulation hit him. He tried to jerk away from her touch but he was still firmly held by her restraints.

Tears filled his eyes even as stuttering moans came from his mouth. Shadow Weaver also began to move her hips in small, tight circles again, right against his prostate. She leaned down to kiss and lick away the tears that escaped his eyes before her lips sought out his. Her kisses were sharp and rough with teeth, they always were.

Hordak could feel a second orgasm building. He never thought he could come again so soon but he was always able to. And now was no exception. He drew in one more breath before groaning low, loud, and deep. His cock spasmed weakly in Shadow Weaver’s hand, cum dribbling out. This time she finally released him, pulling out slowly and then letting him flop motionless against the bed, free of her restraints.

He heard the sound of the harness hitting the ground and weakly opened his eyes to look at her. She stood next to the bed, towering above him and licking his come off her hand. Catching his eye, she smiled at him, much in the way a wolf smiles at a lone sheep.

“Now, now, you know we aren’t done yet.” She said.

Climbing back on, Shadow Weaver moved until she sat above him, thighs around his head and her pussy mere inches from his mouth. She reached down to grab him by the hair roughly, pulling him closer.

“Now get to work like a good boy.”


End file.
